


Canker Sores Are Definitely Not Fun

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Canker Sores, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Wade gets a canker sore in his left cheek. It isnotfun.





	Canker Sores Are Definitely Not Fun

**Author's Note:**

> canker sores are definitely Not Fun nd i am currently suffering from one tht hurts if i open my mouth too wide nd just hurts in gen bc it's like right where my innermost teeth are.
> 
> also surprise surprise!! it's little!Wade's first appearance!! bc i connect better w him hehe

Peter heard a whine and looked up, concerned. Wade was sitting very sadly on the couch, body wedged in the corner. Peter approached carefully, kneeling in front of Wade and looking into his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Hurts,” Wade said pitifully and quietly. He pointed at the left side of his mouth. 

“Oh you poor little guy,” Peter cooed. “You’ve got a canker sore, haven’t you?” Wade nodded.

“Don’t worry; it’s not gonna stay too long. I know it hurts right now, but it’ll feel better in no time. Okay? Why don’t you drink some water? Are you hungry?” Wade nodded again, so Peter got up to go get him some soup. He made sure to cut up the noodles and broccoli for Wade, and brought it back to him. Wade ate some, but stopped soon after, setting the bowl down on the coffee table. 

“You’re still hungry, baby. C’mon, why don’t you eat? It might feel better,” Peter said, to which Wade shook his head petulantly. “You sure?”

“Yes! Hurts! Stop!” 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Peter responded placatingly. Wade promptly burst into tears, and Peter rose up onto the couch to wrap his arms around Wade. Wade slipped into his lap. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry, hurts, it hurts, hungry,” Wade babbled, moaning. 

“I know, I know, sweetie. Hurts a lot. We’ll just eat stuff that you don’t have to chew so much. I know it hurts and I’m sorry you have to deal with that, baby. But it’ll only be like this for a week or so. I promise. Okay?” Peter was running a hand up and down Wade’s back soothingly, and Wade nodded. “You wanna sleep? You seem like a very tired little boy to me.” Wade nodded again, so Peter carried him to their bed, laying them both down. Wade snuggled closer to him, burying his face in Peter’s chest.


End file.
